


Fairy Dust

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [41]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Some Fluff, events right after movie, fairy dust, floating things, getting a little drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Learning a few interesting things about each other their first time together.





	Fairy Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damonicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonicus/gifts), [RoyalFlushGang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/gifts).



> The prompt was: What if fairies create fairy dust when they orgasm?

Bog sat nervously on a tree branch that faced out toward the summer fields, the Fairy Kingdom. He could see the sun slowly setting, casting a warm glow over the flowers and tall grass of the fields, bringing a smile to his lips and eyes. The air was becoming cooler. He smiled; that meant summer was beginning to come to end and head into Autumn. Fall was always Bog's favorite time of year. He swung his legs lazily. He was trying not to be nervous, but he and Marianne had been planning this for ages it seemed, since their first kiss that morning after the destruction of his castle. He rolled his lips nervously, his eyes scanning the field, but then he saw her, the sun catching the purple of her wings causing them to flash like amethyst jewels in the sun as Marianne flew across the fields toward him. He grinned watching her gliding and swooping over the few flowers—still opened trying to grab the last rays of the sun—that littered the fields. 

Bog pulled on his bottom lip with his fanged teeth as he watched her. She was so incredibly beautiful he thought. He was still amazed such a creature of fire and brilliance was in love with something as dark and ugly as him. 

They had been seeing each other for months now since the events of the midsummer eve with the magic love potion and her sister. He had asked Marianne to marry him and she had agreed. But they were still not yet married. They were still waiting to make their union official...there were so many stupid arrangements to be made, diplomatic nightmares, ceremonies, both fairy and goblin, officials from across the kingdoms that were supposed to be invited, rites, rituals, customs, and protocol...they both hated it. Which was the reason for tonight. 

Tonight was the night they had decided to make their love official, just between the two of them...the night they were to consummate their love. Bog blushed just thinking about it, especially when he remembered how determined Marianne had been, the flash of strong and determined brown eyes, the set of her plum colored lips after a night of particularly rough and passionate making out. Marianne had sat back panting and had hissed. “This is ridiculous Bog! I feel like I'm going to explode...we don't have to wait for all the posh and pompous ceremony, we should just plan our own night to....” Then she had blushed brightly looking at him with that heated and passionate gaze. Bog had known exactly what she had been saying without words. 

Tonight was the night they would finally “be” together. 

Bog was taking her to a little place he had, a secret “getaway” that he had been using since he was a child, when the stresses of being the prince would finally make things unbearable, or when he was hurt, or upset...this place where he was taking Marianne tonight had been his secret sanctuary. 

Marianne landed softly next to Bog, all smiles and embarrassment along with red, red cheeks. Bog was standing by the time she landed, gripping his staff in clawed hands a little too tightly. 

“Hey,” he greeted nervously when she landed, which sounded completely foolish to his ears. 

Marianne, her hands held behind her back giggled. “Hey.” 

Bog took a deep breath through his sharp nose, straightening his spine, his long radicant wings folding back against his body, catching the last rays of sunlight, the rainbow reflected from his wings to dance across her features as Marianne smiled up at him. 

“So, ah...ready?” Bog asked. 

Marianne smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.” 

“Okay, well then...follow me.” Bog grinned showing off his crooked fangs as he took to the air. “If you can keep up that is...” Bog chuckled and took off swiftly into the night of the Dark Forest. 

Marianne laughed leaping into the air and followed swiftly behind him. 

* 

It became dark as they flew through the Dark Forest, though the moon's light winked through the overhead branches. Bog and Marianne were flying side by side, occasionally reaching out to touch hands while they glided through the branches and among the ferns. Bog led her deeper until she could see a light ahead. Bog dived down, with Marianne following close behind until Bog landed at the roots of a giant walnut tree, which turned out to be the origin of the light she had seen.; from an arch in the roots of the tree that now that she was closer she could see was actually a doorway. As they landed she could see that it was a primitive looking door nestled in the roots of the tree. A torch was in a bracket by the doorway. 

Bog smiled and laid a clawed hand against the door giving it a light push before standing aside to let Marianne enter first. 

When she walked in, Marianne's mouth fell open. It was like nothing she had been expecting. The inside of the room smelled of pine and sage, scents she always associated with Bog. The first thing Marianne noticed was the intricately woven spider silk curtains that were draped throughout the room giving it a soft almost eternal quality against the rough wooden walls. There were goblin wax candles throughout, all lit and protected by cloudy glass domes that reflected back a warm soft light. The middle of the room was dominated by a bed that looked to be brand new, standing out from the rest of the room. The frame of the bed was made from brass and twisted within it were tiny amber jewels that caught the candle's light and reflected it back throughout the room. Across the bed was a thick moss cover of silvery green, with full fluffy pillows made from a mix of moss and spider silk. She could see a hint of sheets under the moss comforter, purple flower petals and if she wasn't mistaken, pansy sheets. 

“Oh Bog! It's beautiful!” Marianne brought her hands to her lips. 

Bog stepped in behind her pulling the door closed. “I had the bed made special. Ah...um...I somehow managed to have it done in secret so my mother wouldn't find out about it and then I had it moved here. This is where I used to go when I was a kid to get away from the court...I cleaned it up for us.” 

Marianne turned and threw her arms around Bog's waist, hugging him tightly. “Oh Bog, it's lovely, you did a fantastic job!” 

He leaned his staff against the wall and wrapped his long, thin arms around her resting his chin on top of her head. “I wanted the best for you Marianne...my tough girl.” He chuckled softly. They remained like that for a few minutes before Bog sucked in a breath. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” He released her and hurried over to a small stone “box” that was nestled into a corner that Marianne hadn't noticed. Bog slouched down a little (clearly he had been much smaller when this was his childhood escape, grown to almost touch the ceiling of the place.) He kept his wings pressed against his back as he pulled the stone top off the “box” and pulled out a long thin bottle. Marianne recognized it immediately as a bottle of goblin wine! Marianne had tried it at the “castle” warming when Bog's new castle had been completed. It was an oddly sweet wine, not something she would expect from a goblin wine. It was made with blackberries and sugared roses harvested from the edges of the Summerfields. The wine was a rare treat Bog had told her that they only brought out for special occasions and here he had a whole bottle! 

Bog grinned. “I also brought...” he handed her the bottle of wine and turned to pull something else out of the stone box, a small wooden bucket. Marianne frowned then asked in a hushed tone. “Is that what I think it is?” 

Bog grinned, the candlelight catching his fangs. “Honeysuckle ice cream, just for you.” 

Marianne giggled rushing forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. “I can't believe you remembered!” 

“Of course I did Marianne! I remember everything you tell me—well...I try anyway.” Bog shrugged looking bashful for a moment. 

Marianne took the bucket of ice cream, lowering it back down into the stone box (which she now realized was cold.) She took his hands and lead him over to the bed, still carrying the bottle of goblin wine. They both sat down on the edge of the bed nervously. 

“Do you have any glasses?” Marianne asked holding up the bottle of wine. Bog frowned then motioned with his hands. “Oh, oh yes,” he said, feeling awkward. “Wait a moment.” 

He stood up and hurried over to what looked like a cedar chest against one of the wall. He lifted the lid and pulling something out and hurried back holding two ceramic mugs. “These aren't...well they aren't nice as you're used to, but I wanted something that wouldn't break.” 

Marianne smiled. “Bog, they're perfect.” 

She grabbed the cork with her teeth (which for some mysterious reason Bog thought to himself, he found her pulling the cork out that way to be especially sexy) dropped the cork into her hand then poured them each a generous amount of wine into the mugs. 

They both sipped at the wine at the same time. Marianne groaned happily. “This is just so good!” 

Bog laughed. “It's from a special store. Only a handful of bottles were made that year...the year my father was crowned and this is one of them.” 

Marianne blushed, smiling softly. “Oh Bog...” 

Bog grinned, his cheeks flushed deep crimson. “My Mam always said these bottles were for very special occasions...our first time is one of them.” 

They were quiet for a moment each sipping their wine. Bog was leaning forward, his elbows on his thighs while Marianne was sitting up straight, her wings laid out behind her like a cape. Marianne glanced sideways at Bog, the candlelight playing across his sharp features. His wings captured the light and reflect it back across the room in a rainbow of colors. It was beautiful, but Marianne was sure Bog was completely unaware of the beauty of his own wings. 

Bog was nervously rolling his mug around his clawed hands. A stupid story about fairies kept circulating in his mind. It was so silly, but he was trying to work up the courage to ask Marianne what he knew was probably a stupid question. But an assumption, a rumor really, about fairies that had been going on as long as he could remember. He glanced toward her when she lifted up the mug, watching with interest the way her slender throat moved when she swallowed, a tiny dribble of wine that ran from the corner of her mouth. She giggled with embarrassment wiping the drip away. Bog swallowed, the vision of himself licking that trail of wine made his whole body vibrate with want as the thought of running his tongue over other parts of her body took hold, the thought of sinking his fangs into her soft skin, biting her throat with just enough force to let her feel it, but refraining from true harm (she wasn't a goblin, after all) while thrusting into her, the feel of her fingernails dragging across his back...He turned away and stared down at the wine in his hands, his cheeks and the tips of his pointed ears burning. 

“Marianne, can I ask you a...question? You don't have to answer it, but...” Bog chewed his bottom lip then sighed. “You know, it's silly. Never mind.” 

Bog took a hard, heavy swallow of his wine finishing off what was in his mug. 

Marianne giggled, the wine (which was very strong) made her feel carefree. “Bog, you can ask me anything. Go ahead.” 

Bog looked sideways at her with embarrassment but he went ahead, the burn of his wine in his blood making him feel a little bolder. 

He took a breath then asked. “Do fairies really make fairy dust when they...you know...” He motioned with his hand. 

“When they what? What are you talking about?” But by the flush of her cheeks it was clear Marianne knew exactly what he was referring to, a persistent rumor about fairies giving off fairy dust when they...climaxed...that would make everyone with in the vicinity fly. There were stories about this happening, fairies walking down halls and suddenly getting lifted into the air...elves too close to a mating couple of fairies and suddenly lifted into the air. Supposedly too it only happened to certain fairies and only when they were engaged in mutual pleasure, not...lone self-satification...it was all really silly but there were loads of stories about it. Marianne had tried to once ask her father, when she was younger but her father had become all bluster and red faced. Dawn had told her once that she was pretty sure it was true, not for all fairies, but she had found a book once with pictures...but when the sisters went to the library to retrieve this book, it was gone. Marianne always suspected their father had heard them talking... 

“Well, I don't know for sure but...there are stories...that it happens to some fairies.” Marianne looked into her cup of wine and took a large swallow finishing it off. 

Bog giggled, the wine clearly starting to have an affect as he reached over and took the bottle refilling both their mugs with wine, pouring the last of the blackish blue liquid into their mugs. They both took large swallows. She was feeling warm and relaxed. Each time she looked over at Bog...Marianne licked her lips with a giggle. She wanted to lick his neck...to drag her nails down his chest...to fill her mouth with...she giggled again at the thought as her cheeks heated up. Bog looked over at her with a wide grin on his face. 

“Yer so damn pretty Marianne.” He hiccuped. 

Marianne giggled. “You are so handsome Bog...so tall...so...” 

She licked her lips the wine making her bold as she took another large swallow. “I want you to bite me..” 

They both giggled, but Bog dropped his voice to a husky whisper with just a hint of a lisp. “Oh I can bite ye if ye want tough girl...” Bog's grin was all crooked fanged teeth, then he tilted his head back downing the remainder of his wine. 

Marianne's body immediately responded to his teasing voice, heat rushing to her groin and breasts making every inch of her hot, in need of his hands on her, his teeth, tongue...Marianne ran her tongue over her teeth at the thought... 

Marianne giggled leaning toward him and a little to the side, swaying with too much drink. “So, ah...you wanna find out if the stories are true?” 

Bog giggled. “Aye, I do...a lot...I mean, I really wanna know...” 

Marianne finished her wine in one swallow then set her mug down a little harder than she intended, reaching over to take his mug from him. She knew she was a little drunk, but she felt good and...well...Marianne giggled wrapping her arms around Bog's neck with a slightly goofy smile as she hissed. “Kiss me Bog!” 

Bog grinned dropping back against the bed hauling Marianne on top of him, feeling her strong muscled legs around his torso, her weight on top of him. It was exhilarating! 

Marianne kissed him, cradling his head between her hands, making little noises of desperation, her tongue exploring his tongue and teeth with abandon. 

Bog growled and stroked his clawed hands down her spine, the wine making him far bolder than he would have been otherwise, but with a little liquid courage he grabbed her rear with both hands and squeezed, pressing her down onto his groin and groaning with the pressure against his bound erection. Marianne hissed and bit his bottom lip, sucking gently with her tiny teeth. “I have a question too Bog...” Marianne moaned in a heated whisper. “How does it all work...I mean...you...you know...” She giggled rubbing against the hard mound she could feel between her legs. 

Bog groaned pressing her hips down on him. She could feel the expanding, and bound, erection between her legs, it almost felt like pressure was building, ready to explode which only made her grind harder against what she was feeling. He felt good, the way Bog would shift his hips just a little, rolling against her. Marianne grinned running her tongue over Bog's shapely lips. “Tell me Bog.” 

She started to grind against him with more fervor, her own groin feeling hot, wet and in need of...touching. 

Bog hissed when she rolled against him. He could feel the damp, welcome heat coming from her. The urge to simply tear her clothing off was so strong he had bite on his tongue to stop himself from simply doing just that... 

“It's ah...natural protection...just a little adjustment of plating...” Bog groaned as Marianne continued to tease with her rubbing. 

“Show me,” she whispered sitting up and scooting down so she was sitting on his thighs. Now she could see the bulge. She had noticed before when they had made-out in the past, but she had always been too shy before. But now, with the goblin wine in her system, there was nothing that was going to stop her. 

Bog lifted up on his elbows flushing with embarrassment at his very obvious attraction. This had happened before, but not quite so...obviously. But then Marianne reached out with both hands, rubbing them over the mound. Bog groaned loudly dropping back down onto the bed his eyes crossing. “Spirits of Air Marianne!” 

She giggled continuing to rub her hands slowly over him feeling the slightly rough texture of his hide, the heat surrounding the mound where his erection was concealed. “How do I get it out?” she asked her eyes fixated on his groin. 

Bog swallowed having a hard time breathing as she kept up rolling the palms of her hands over him. “Just, ah...the plating, just tug a little bit...” Bog choked out. 

Marianne grinned using her thumbs to pull...Marianne gasped just as Bog let out a low groan deep in his chest. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she was pleasantly surprised. He was long and thick, his girth made her lick her lips grin a little stupidly. The head of his shaft was smooth all of him looking smooth and slightly darker than the rest of him. Marianne reached out and gingerly stroked her fingers down the side of him. Bog shaft quivered and he groaned. “Marianne...” 

The urge that came over her was strong; she needed to feel him in her mouth, she wanted to know what he would feel like against her tongue. Marianne giggled a little drunkenly. “Get on the bed better Bog?” 

Bog looked up a bit dazed. “What?” 

Marianne motioned with her finger for him to go from horizontally laying across the bed to vertical. Bog, in a slight daze, did exactly as he was told. Marianne giggled happily spreading his legs and sitting on her knees between them. Bog pushed himself up on his elbows once more. 

“Is, ah...is everything all right?” he asked glancing down at himself. He wasn't sure if he should keep being embarrassed because there he was, all out in the open now, no secrets... 

Marianne was staring too which wasn't helping his confidence at all, despite all the wine. “Marianne?” 

Bog started to move thinking of grabbing a pillow to cover himself until he could get everything back under control, but Marianne put a hand out signaling him to stop. “Just admiring, Bog.” She looked up, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. She kept her eyes on him, slowly lowering her head. When Bog realized what she was going to do his eyes opened wider. He opened his mouth to say something...though he didn't know what it was going to be because before he could utter a word Marianne had sucked him into her mouth, wrapping one hand around his girth, shifting her position so she could lay on her side, her other arm wrapped around his hips, her hand laying against his stomach. 

Bog grunted in surprise before dropping back, his hands trembling and stroking through her short hair. 

Marianne smiled; the skin of his erection was softer than the rest of him, satiny against her lips and tongue. Marianne sucked hard grinning at the way his breath hitched, his claws flexing in her hair, the tips scraping just barely across her scalp. She could tell he was trying to be careful. Marianne pulled her lips along his length, then made a soft popping sound when she pulled him out of her mouth. Bog hissed in surprised pleasure, “Marianne!” 

She giggled at his reaction running the flat of her tongue up his shaft, wiggling it slightly as she coated him with her saliva. Bog's hips jerked in response, his claws caressing her head while Marianne took him again into her mouth pressing her lips firmly down on him delighting in the groans Bog was making. He spread his legs wider when Marianne leaned into him, taking all of him into her mouth as she relaxed her throat, carefully dragging the tips of her blunt teeth over his sensitive skin. 

Bog cried out. “Oh spirits Marianne!! That feels so good! Damn...” 

She giggled rolling her tongue slowly over the tip of him. “You like it?” 

Bog pushed up on one elbow to look down at her with a stupid grin on his face. “Yes, I like very much.” 

She smiled. “Watch me then.” 

Bog shuddered with pleasure watching her suck on him. Her hand wrapped around him started to move up and down along with her sucking, dragging lips. Bog's eyes rolled up when he moaned, his wings wanting to twitch, but were currently squashed under him. “Oooohhh...” 

Oh! Marianne thought. She liked the sound of that! So she did it again, this time twisting her hand a little back and forth as she pumped him up and down, her lips and tongue adding to the collection of sensation. Bog jerked then uttered a word that he rarely used except when he was angry beyond the use of decent words. 

“Oh fuck Marianne! You need to stop!!” 

Marianne giggled. “If you insist.” She smiled and rose to her knees. Bog was panting, struggling to get his breath, but then he became stupefied again when Marianne began to pull her tunic off over her head. The candlelight danced across her pale skin as she tossed her tunic to the side. Bog took in a hiss of breath. 

“Marianne, you are so beautiful.” Her breasts were small, but perfect, her nipples perfectly rose pink, her skin looking soft like spider silk. He wanted to reach for her, but she climbed over his leg on the right and began to remove the rest of her clothing. 

Bog just lay on the bed watching her. He was hard enough that it hurt...he had never, ever been this wanton. She stretched her wings out once she was completely nude, turning around to smile at Bog. Bog almost climaxed right then. Her smile, those heated brown eyes, the way she was looking at him like no one had ever looked at him. 

Marianne grinned. “You promised to bite me.” 

Bog chuckled. “I did, didn't I?” He reached for her with a whispered, “Come here tough girl.” 

Bog rolled to his side gathering her up against him, his mouth attacking her with needy kisses. Marianne pressed her naked body against his feeling the sweet sensual sensation of his plating against her soft skin, the texture rubbing across her nipples sending shivers down her spine, making her groin feel hot and heavy with need. 

Bog's mouth dragged down her chin, the slight brush of fang tips along the tender skin of her neck an uncommon delight. His large, clawed hand stroked her side, following the curves of her figure to her hip. Marianne's breath quickened when Bog's mouth moved lower, his tongue leaving a wet trail as he lapped at her skin, tasting the slight salt of her flesh, smelling the natural vanilla of her skin. When he came to her breasts Bog stopped to admire the soft, perfect roundness of them. 

Marianne stroked her fingers along the back of his neck, then across his spine. Bog smile arching with her touch. “Mmm...Marianne” 

She licked her lips, her fingertips playing along his shoulder plates, but then Bog's tongue whipped out, a simple quick flick against the nipple of the breast he was so tenderly cradling. Marianne gasped. Her breasts tightened, her nipples were already hard, but his tongue caused the sensation to multiply. 

“Uuhh Bog!” 

Marianne arched her back. It was Bog's turn to chuckle, leaning in to flick his tongue again over her nipple then, as promised, he bit her, biting down on her nipple and sucking, his tongue rolling and flicking over the sensitive surface. 

Marianne cried out, her fingers digging into his plating. “BOG!” 

Bog grinned, pleased with himself that he could make her feel so good, and switched to her other breast. He continued to cradle the one he had started with, replacing his mouth with his clawed thumb, stroking the rough pad of his thumb back and forth over the tender nipple, making Marianne quiver in response. 

Marianne whimpered. Her groin ached, her clitoris felt swollen and needy, and she was wet to the point of soaking. “Uuhh...Bog!!” 

He chuckled against her breast, running the flat of his tongue over her nipple then flicked his tongue slowly back and forth. The sensation sent ripples all through her body, but then...then he pressed the flat of his hand against her stomach, slowly, teasingly sliding down her torso, lower, lower... 

Marianne was panting with anticipation of his touch. 

Bog licked her belly button whispering against her skin. “My pretty little fairy princess...” then he bit her, gently, teasingly moving his jaw back and forth with her skin in his teeth, sending shivers up her spine. She was sure she would orgasm the moment his fingers touched her, especially if he kept biting her like he was... Bog's claws slipped through the small curls at the apex of her sex, playing with the tiny brown curls, teasing her, his fingers so close. Marianne moaned, thrusting her hips up in tiny little jerks of movement. Bog chuckled just before his fingers slid between the lips of her vagina finding her clitoris instantly. Marianne gasped. “BOG!” 

He pressed his long middle finger against her, rolling the pad of his finger over her clitoris, moving it in tiny circles while he continued to suck and gnaw at the nipple of one breast. Marianne cried out. Her orgasm rippled through her body, her hips rising up a fraction, her fingers grasping Bog and holding on, riding his touch as heat seemed to build in her, then burst out spreading through her like an explosion. 

But along with her orgasm there was a “puff” that came from the very pores of Marianne's skin and wings. The sparkle that floated out from her was tiny, rolling off the bed and through the room, lifting a few of the candles, the empty bottle of wine, their mugs...but Bog and Marianne were too busy to notice. The items softly drifted back down to their places without much sound. 

When Bog stopped rolling and licking her nipple, Marianne made a little mewl of disappointment though his finger rubbing against her was heavenly. Bog began to kiss his way down her torso, each kiss ended by the brush of his teeth against her flesh. Marianne made little pleased gasps when Bog would stop and suck on her skin, then bite her, the suddenly the spike of pain made her want him to touch her that much more. Bog bit down on each of her hip bones, then dragged his tongue lower, positioning himself between her legs using his hands to force her legs wider, an aggressive move he might have been a little less likely to make if he wasn't emboldened by the goblin wine. 

Marianne pushed up on her elbows to see Bog licking his lips staring down at her. He settled both hands on the sensitive space between her thigh and groin, the pads of his thumbs stroking back and forth, then never taking his eyes off of her, he used his thumbs to gently spread her wider. 

Bog hissed with pleasure looking down at her open before him, reds and pinks just begging for his tongue. 

The acholol in his system was now quickly replaced by love, desire, and pure animal lust. Bog shifted his position so he was down flat on his stomach, raised a little on his elbows, putting him on level with her vagina. He stared for a few seconds until Marianne became concerned. She was looking up at the ceiling of the small room then pushed up on her elbows. 

“Bog...?” She started to pull her legs up a wash of embarrassment rushing over her. Why did she think a goblin would find a fairy attractive? He must have just realized he didn't want her after all? All these thoughts raced through her mind, but before she would berate herself further Bog stroked the tips of his claws along the sensitive skin between her groin and thigh. 

“No Marianne, it's just...every part of you is beautiful,” he whispered in awe. 

She was about to ask something else as a fresh rush of heat swam through her system, but before the words could leave her mouth she felt the hot wet sensation of Bog licking her, using the flat of his tongue, from bottom to top in one long hard pressed lick. The lick was accompanied by a deepthroated sound almost like a growling purr. Marianne's eyes rolled upward, her arms giving out as a long moan escaped her lips. Bog shifted his position slightly, wrapping one clawed hand around her thigh, finding a comfortable angle before he started to make a slow, tender exploration of her with his tongue. 

Marianne groaned, arching, stretching her entire body, her hands reaching down to grab hold of Bog's scaly head. He opened his mouth wide, covering nearly all of her while he sucked and licked, deeply kissing her. The roll of his tongue, the pull of his sucking and the occasional brush and pressure of his fangs; all of these sensations conspired together to send her crashing over the edge again. But it was the sound that Bog made, the growl accompanied by his long clawed fingers pressing into her skin, his tongue slathering her in his saliva, that made Marianne cry out, her entire body responding to the intensity of the orgasm that washed through her. Marianne arched off the bed, her wings twitching and jerking under her. 

Everything not bolted down in the room rose off the ground as a sparkle of fairy dust burst into the air. Even the bed rose a fraction off the floor. 

Bog lifted up to gaze at her, the entire lower half of his face wet as he grinned stupidly. “Did I do that right?” 

Marianne giggled. “Oh Bog, you have to ask? Come here!” 

Bog grinned wide and crawled up her body planting bites and kisses as he went. Marianne cupped his face when he stopped to gaze down at her. His erection was aching so much, felt so hard, just the mere sliding of the overly sensitive member against her body had him jerk and hiss. He leaned on his elbow, fighting his urge to plunge into her, but she made it so difficult when she reached down with one hand to brush her tiny graceful fingers over the head of his erection. Bog hissed. “Damn Marianne, I want you.” Marianne's body felt like liquid heat. She had never experienced anything like what Bog had done to her, but her body still ached despite the intensity of her orgasms. She needed more, she needed him pressing inside of her, filling her...that was what tonight was all about...being together. 

“I love you Bog. I want you...I want us together...” Marianne whispered tenderly running her thumb over his mouth. Bog chuckled lost in her eyes. “Oh Marianne, my Marianne, I love you.” 

They kissed gently, their tongues sliding and twisting in a gentle, slow dance. Bog rolled on top of her following the subtle touches of her hands on his body. Marianne spread her legs when Bog rolled atop her fully. His weight resting against her body felt not just good, but right. 

Bog whispered. “Stop me if I hurt you. Okay?” 

Marianne smiled. “You will never hurt me Bog. But I will, I promise.” 

Bog pushed up, resting his weight on one arm. He wrapped his other hand around his shaft. He didn't just thrust into her, he carefully rubbed the head of his shaft against her, coating himself with her fluids. Marianne whimpered, her fingers digging into his arms where she held onto him. Each stroke of his penis against her made her burn and ache all the more. 

Bog was having trouble controlling his breathing and himself. He closed his eyes pressing his fanged teeth into his bottom lip, the claws of his hand near her head tore into the bedding as he struggled a few seconds before he gradually pushed himself inside her. 

Marianne let out a low groan of pleased satification to finally, finally have him inside her, their bodies becoming one. She had been dreaming of this since their first kiss. 

Bog shuddered and the last little bit of control he had, he lost. He thrust hard into her causing her body to jerk up when he shoved hard, burying himself completely in her welcoming body. Marianne cried out, but it was a cry of pleasure. 

Bog dropped his other hand beside her head growling, his blue eyes flashing. Marianne's breath came in quick panting gasps, her hands stroking up and down his arms. “Oh Bog...Bog...” 

Bog panted squeezing his eyes closed. Marianne whispered. “Let go Bog...let go...” 

He opened his eyes slowly to stare down at her. He was overcome with emotion. His fairy princess...his tough girl...the woman that loved him. 

Bog's voice came out rough. “I love you Marianne.” 

She wrapped her legs around the back of his, her hands coming up to caress his face. “Make love to me Bog...I love you...” 

Bog pressed his lips together and started to move. His thrusts her slow and gentle, figuring out the best way to move, listening and watching Marianne's reactions until he found it, the rhythm for them both. He shuddered with the effort to control himself. His thrusts were hard, each one burying himself deeply into her. Marianne groaned dragging her fingers down his arms, her hips thrusting up to meet his thrusts. Bog picked up a little speed when it was clear he wasn't hurting her, thrusting harder, deeper. “Oh spirits Marianne...you feel so good!” Bog moaned. 

Marianne moaned in response, wrapping her legs around his hips her arms going around his neck to pull his mouth down to hers. “Oh Bog, keep going...Uuhh...oohhh...” 

Their kisses were feverish, the two of them licking, kissing, biting at each others mouths and tongues. Bog fucked harder, pounding into her causing the whole bed to shake. 

Marianne panted and groaned struggling to breathe, her body filled with so many sensations that her mind couldn't comprehend them all. 

Bog laid his forehead against hers, arching his back to slam his pelvis more firmly into her. His wings started to rattle. He was quickly approaching the point where he couldn't take anymore without release; he was ready to burst. He felt as if he didn't cum, he would simple burst into flames or something else equally impossible, but damn he had never felt anything like being inside her. The wet sounds of their bodies connecting, smacking against each other, the sounds of him ploughing into her and Marianne's grunts and gasps of pleasure filled the room. Fairy dust glittered in the candlelight hovering in the air creating a ethereal effect that neither of them noticed. 

Bog's focus was on watching Marianne's face, her expressions of pleasure and on feeling her body. 

“Oh Bog, Bog, BOG!!” Marianne screamed arching into her climax that seemed to creep up on her, rushing through her body. This time Bog saw it, the bursts of fine glitter that seemed to come from every inch of her like a fine dust causing her skin to glow like diamonds. He barely had time to contemplate her reaction when his body let go. 

Bog growled. “OH fuck! Marianne!!!” His climax was hard, ripping through him at the same moment the bed started to rise off the floor. 

* 

Outside it was dark, so dark that a pair of goblins were not relying on their night vision to guide them home. Instead they had a couple of torches with them. The couple of goblins were late returning from a hunting trip, both of them realizing that their wives were going to kill them. They had actually just drunk too much and fallen asleep instead of hunting. 

They were walking slowly picking their way through the undergrowth when they both heard something that sounded like a scream. 

One of them, a short goblin with a long, sharp beak frowned. “What was that?” 

His best friend, a tall heavily built goblin with a mouth full of sharp teeth whispered. “I don't know...” 

They were looking around when they saw the lights coming from the roots of a tree and could just barely make out the impression of a door among the roots. 

The goblin with the beak pointed. “I think it came from there.” 

“Should we go see is someone needs help?” His tall muscled friend asked in a timid voice. 

His friend frowned thinking it over when something like a wave came bursting out from under the door. The torchlight caught a shimmer of something and then to the amazement of the two goblins, leaves, stones, twigs...anything near the door began to float. 

“Oh dear spirits of the forest, what is that!!” the big goblin hissed in fear. 

The other goblin shook his head. “Max, I, I don't care what it is—we need to go!!!” 

Both goblins turned and fled in the opposite direction. 

* 

The bed and everything else in the room came down with a loud crash. Many of the candles went out, the empty bottle of wine broke, shattering on the floor and the bed hit hard enough that it rattled their teeth. Marianne squeaked in surprise when the bed crashed down and when Bog “flumped” on top of her, his arms giving out when the bed hit the floor again. 

They lay there struggling to catch their breath when Marianne heard Bog start to laugh. She narrowed her eyes then smacked him on one of his armored shoulders. “What are you laughing about!?” 

Bog chortled trying to hide it against her neck and the pillow, but he couldn't, he laughed harder. 

Marianne started to giggle and thumped his shoulder. “Stop it!” 

“Fairy dust is real!!” Bog giggled into her shoulder. 

Marianne squealed, blushing. “Stop it!!” 

“We are going to have to have sex in secret or the whole kingdom will be floating away every time you orgasm!” Bog snorted. She could feel the tears in his eyes and the vibration through her entire body when he laughed, especially since he was still inside her. 

“BOG!! Stop it!!” Marianne giggled with embarrassment. 

“I can see all the goblins in the castle floating away...” Bog giggled against her neck. It was clear he was in the middle of a giggling fit. 

Marianne smacked his shoulder plates. “You're an ass!” 

Bog kept laughing until Marianne couldn't help but laugh too. The two of them held each other laughing until they were both in tears. Every time Bog would push up on his elbow to look her in the face he would break down into fits of laughter again which resulted not only in Marianne laughing, but her again smacking him on the shoulder or chest. He finally was able to control his laughter after a few more minutes. He leaned on his elbow gazing down at her, stroking her face with the tips of his claws. He smiled wide and beautiful down at his lovely princess. Her cheeks were red, but Marianne was grinning too. “It's embarrassing.” 

Bog shook his head. “No, it means I'm doing something right and I love it. We'll just have to make sure the royal bedroom is...a little farther away from the rest of the castle...and maybe nail things to the floor.” He shrugged. 

Marianne giggled. “Now I know why everything in my parents room didn't move...it was all nailed down!” 

They both started to laugh again.


End file.
